Siblings: We don’t always fight
by DBZincredible
Summary: One shot for all of those people who love Dash and Violet, brother and sister, moments. Threw in a random JackJack too.


Disclamer: Yeah, I don't and never will own The Incredibles so… there 

A/N: Yo, long time no new chappies in Purple Gems, sorry 'bout that. This was originally a rough draft that I just decided to type up today. One shot for all of those people who love Dash and Violet, brother and sister, moments. Throw in a random JackJack too.

* * *

**Siblings: We don't always fight.**

**Prologue **

Four years since the final battle with the omnibot the Parr family has been living relatively normal lives. Violet is now in High School and Dash is in his first year in Middle School. JackJack is in preschool and besides the nightly patrols around the city and beating up the occasional bank robber, well okay, the frequent bank robber everything is fine. Helen and Bob decided to go on a tropical vacation getaway for a long weekend and left Thursday.

* * *

Friday Afternoon around three o'clock

Dash vomited into the large bowl that Violet had given him this morning, "That's really gross Dash," Violet paused, "Even for you."

"Shut it," Dash moaned holding his stomach. Violet had just arrived home from school. Before she left this fine Friday morning she called Dash in sick at his Middle School. Thursday night she had to cram for a math chapter test along with a huge science test, which actually wouldn't have been such a big deal but when you have to make dinner, clean up after two messy boys, and put them to bed it makes life so that you can't do your daily amount of homework until around eight o'clock. Finally you can study for two tests around nine-thirty and go to bed around midnight.

Violet yawned as she took care of her brother's mess in the bowl. Walking back to Dash's room she set down the clean bowl next to Dash on his bed as she walked around and sat down on the other side of him on his bed, "Lucky for you I didn't make you go to school thinking that you were kidding."

"I probably would've skipped if you really did make me go," Dash said wearily.

"True, we both would've gotten in trouble with Mom then," Violet said chucking slightly, "Me for making you go and you for skipping."

"Defiantly," Dash agreed, "So how'd your tests go anyways?"

Violet laughed slightly, "The science test was easy but I swear, if I get anything higher then a 'B-' on my math test then I'll be shocked.

"Hey, do you remember Ms. Janneth? Your old math teacher?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, never liked her much," Violet admitted ending with another poorly stifled yawn.

"I agree. I have her this year," Dash said with an amused look on his face from Violets last yawn.

"Really I didn't know that, does she still mark people's answers wrong on tests when there's no commas between big numbers?"

"Yes! It's so annoying. I got my first test from her with some problems marked off because of that," Dash said beginning to sound slightly like his normal self again.

"You still probably got an 'A' though," Violet said reasoning with her brother. Dash's strong points in school were defiantly math and P.E. while his other subjects always lacked. Violet was always the opposite though, she loved all of her other subjects and did well in them except for math and P.E. Dash groaned as he grabbed the bowl and leaned over it. Violet began to rub his back like a caring sister would as they both stayed quiet. Dash normally would have shaken it off afraid of "cooties" but when he was sick he really didn't care as it sort of made him feel relaxed. Violet continued for a few minuets before the doorbell rang. Without saying a word she left his room and answered the door.

"Hello, Violet," one of Violet's neighbors was at the door dropping off JackJack from kindergarten.

"Hi, Ms. Thomas," Violet said politely, "Hey there JackJack!" She said picking up her younger brother, "You're getting heavy there, bud!"

"Vi! I missed you," JackJack said hugging his sister.

"Thanks for dropping JackJack off."

"It was no problem dear. He's a pleasure to talk to!" Ms. Thomas replied.

"Vi? Where Dash?" JackJack asked looking around. A hurling noise was heard from down the hall. Violet could've sworn that she just saw Ms. Thomas' eye twitch at the sound too.

"Perfect timing," Violet mumbled to herself flinching after hearing the sound, "Remember JackJack? Dash has the flu," Violet turned to Ms. Thomas, "Sorry but it seems that I have to go take care of my other brother now,"

"No problem dear, it sounds as if you have yourself a handful," She said leaving the doorstep and Violet closed the door behind her and set JackJack down.

"I'll make you a snack in a bit, okay bud?" Violet asked JackJack.

"Okeey," JackJack said as he went off to play in his room. Violet turned into Dash's bedroom.

"That one was gross," Dash commented as he walked out from the bathroom, which was across the hall from his room.

"Thanks for telling me that. No more detail is needed though," Violet commented sarcastically. Both of them yawned at the same time. "Well that was different,". Dash nodded sleepily laughing. He was still wearing the same pajamas from this morning: black sweat pants along with a white tee shirt that had a flame decal on it accompanied with the words "speed demon".

"Hey Dash what would you say to watching TV in Mom and Dad's bedroom?"

"Really? That would be cool!" Dash perked up a bit. Helen and Bob had moved the TV into their bedroom after they decided that the kids watched it too much about six months ago.

"Sure, besides they don't come home until Saturday afternoon," Violet said as she walked off to JackJack's room.

"Where ya' going?"

"I'll meet you in the room. I gotta' go take care of JackJack," Violet said before turning a corner. She went and got an afternoon snack for JackJack and brought him into their parent's room. Dash was already lying down on the left side of the bed watching cartoons.

When they came in he smiled, "Hey JackJack come on! You can watch TV next to me!" Violet lifted JackJack up and he sat next to Dash munching on some crackers. Violet looked over at dash to see that his face was slightly red.

"I think you have a fever," she said placing the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Vi! I'm fine," Dash whined as he shook his head free of her hand, "Ow."

Violet looked down on him, "Do you have a head ache too?" Dash mumbled something and nodded. Violet came back with a damp, cool washcloth which she gave to Dash along with some pain pills, "I swear, you can be so stubborn some times." She sat down cross-legged on the other side of the bed. Dash plopped the wet washcloth on his forehead, took the pain pills, and all three of them watched TV silently.

After about thirty minuets Violet laid down next to her two brothers and yawned. Dash was still sitting up a bit with his head propped up with pillows and had an arm around JackJack who was curled up next to him hugging his stuffed teddy bear. Dash was oblivious that both his brother and sister were asleep beside him, and kept watching TV. Rearranging the washcloth on his head he yawned too. He opened his mouth about to speak to Vi but saw that she was lying asleep next to him. He looked down to see that JackJack was asleep too. Smiling he remembered when he and Violet were on **Nomanisan** together.

_Flashback_

"What did you do?" Violet yelled as Dash ran her and himself out of the cave that just shot out a whole lot of fire. In the distance they noticed a rocket leave near the volcano itself.

"I don't know? I just traveled back into the tunnel a little bit further and realized that is eventually turned into cement," Dash said exasperated. They were both in their super suits and had their masks on too.

"Wait, turn to cement?" Violet asked eyeing the rocket that was zooming off towards some unknown destination to them, "I'm going to bet that 'cave' was actually an exhaust escape rout." Violet paused, "Dash I want you to watch out, things might not be what they seem around here."

_End flashback_

Dash smiled, he remembered waking up cuddling next to Violet for warmth. Dash actually laughed out loud as he remembered jumping away and shuddering. At his age back then it wasn't something he was comfortable with: being close to a girl. Of course now having a sweet girlfriend was something he wanted to have next to him. Violet stirred in her sleep and turned on her side facing her brothers. JackJack squeezes his teddy bear tighter and snuggled up closer to his older brother. Dash pulled up the blanket over all three of them. The sun was actually beginning to set as it was autumn and the days were getting shorter. In turn the days were also getting closer. Dash picked up the remote and turned off the television as he too fell asleep.

_4 hours later _

Helen and Bob arrived home to find few lights on and no childish arguments. Setting down their bags they both looked at each other, "Some thing's wrong," they synchronized. Helen and Bob searched each of there rooms. Bob opened their own bedroom door and paused. All three of them seemed to stir because of the draft the door was letting in. Violet grabbed the blanket and pulled it up closer to her. Helen jogged up to Bob when she saw him standing there, "These must be aliens… what happened to our noisy children?" Helen whispered to Bob jokingly.

"Look at them," Bob said curiously, "Helen I think I agree with you… these aren't our children." Helen walked into the room and picked up the washcloth on Dash's forehead. She placed her own hand on his forehead.

"Looks like he's sick," she said and eyed the silver bowl next to him, "Probably got that flu bug that's been going around."

JackJack's eyes fluttered open. "Mama?"

"Hi sweety," she said picking up JackJack as he lifted his arms. Dash's arm fell to his side and he turned slightly as a he let a deep breath escape from his mouth. Helen eyed Dash and Violet, "And to think these two are always arguing and annoying each other."

"Yeah. I know," Bob closed the door silently


End file.
